


This Could Be the End of Everything, So Why Don't We Go Somewhere Only We Know

by vulcanarmr



Series: Everything Ends, and It's Always Sad. But Everything Begins Again, Too, and That's Always Happy. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dying Dean Winchester, Gen, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Heaven, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pain, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season Finale, Season/Series 15, Some comfort, The Author Regrets Everything, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanarmr/pseuds/vulcanarmr
Summary: "The world is safe."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Everything Ends, and It's Always Sad. But Everything Begins Again, Too, and That's Always Happy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	This Could Be the End of Everything, So Why Don't We Go Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> more angst, and a lil bit of comfort (title from somewhere only we know by keane)

They did it. 

Chuck’s gone. Amara’s gone, too. Balance is kept. Everyone’s safe. The world is safe. Jack is safe. Sam is safe.

And Dean is dying.

Sam and Jack are by his side. It’s strange; he can feel life draining from him like water draining from a glass. It feels different than every other time. He knows it’s different, too.

It’s permanent.

Sam is begging him to stay with him. Jack is crying. Dean forces his eyes to look at them. He shushes Sam softly, tells him it’s okay. “Don’t try to bring me back,” he begs. “This time, it...it won’ work...don’ put yourself through that…” He coughs. Sam shakes his head. Dean nods. “Go be happy- be with Eileen...be happy.” He turns his gaze to Jack, who won’t look him in the eyes. “You...know that I...I love you, kid, right? ‘M sorry I...got so mad.” Everything hurts, but it’s relieving somehow. Maybe Heaven won’t be so bad. “Love you both…’m sorry.”

“‘S okay, Dean, it’s okay...you’re gonna be okay…” Sam says, tone pleading. Dean just smiles.

“Be happy.” It’s something he knows he will never be. Even in Heaven. He’ll be away from his family. Away from Cas. But maybe he can try and distract himself there for as long as he can. And when he can’t anymore, he doesn’t know. What happens when you kill yourself in Heaven? “G’bye, Sammy. ‘M proud of you. Ta...take care of Jack.” He feels heavier, and lighter at the same time. There’s almost nothing left. He’s dimming. “Be...happy…” he repeats. He knows Sam can be. He’ll miss him, but he knows his baby brother will be okay. It’s the only reason he allows himself to let go.

His senses go grey. Not black. Not white. Not cold, or hot. Just grey and lukewarm. Like falling asleep.

Forever.

When he wakes up, he expects maybe the Impala and the fourth of July, like when he was here before. But it’s a different memory. A different place. One that it takes him a moment to recognize.

It’s the barn.

The one where he and Castiel first met on Earth. And it’s confusing. The first meeting with Cas isn’t the greatest memory Dean has. Well. It’s the first time he saw Cas, which is good. Amazing, honestly. But Dean expected childhood memories from before his life was corrupted by hunting or something of the sort. He doesn’t understand why he’s here first.

And then he sees him.

_Cas._

But he looks different than Cas when they first met. He doesn’t look like Castiel. He looks like Cas, his Cas. “Dean.”

Dean blinks, tears welling in his eyes. He can’t help it. “Cas…?” he breathes. “What are you…?” He can’t finish the question. His voice shakes too much. Cas smiles.

“I...I somehow became human. My grace is gone.” He laughs softly. Dean loves the sound. “Humans don’t belong in The Empty and I... _Dean.”_ He’s in Dean’s arms before either can say another word.

“I thought I lost you…” Dean whispers when he can speak again. Cas shakes his head.

“You’ll never lose me.”

Dean smiles, letting himself cry. He cries, and Cas does, too. They cry as they hold each other close.

And they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know why i wrote this, just to get used to the idea that someone will probably die in the finale or during the season, i guess. anyway, it's not exactly how i wan't the finale to go down, but if someone from tfw is gonna die, then they better get a kinda happy ending anyway. i refuse to have a completely sad ending for tfw.
> 
> i should probably go to bed now, comments and kudos are appreciated <3 have a wonderful day/night


End file.
